The systems and methods related to diagnosis of ailments often require the analysis of biological signs and biometric data obtained from a medical device. These devices may not integrate the ability to capture, archive, and transmit this biometric data, and may have no means for connecting to a computer or computer network to transfer biometric data from the medical device to a database record.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.